


Mogę twój numer?

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewy pierwszy raz poznał Thomasa przed meczem z Bayernem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogę twój numer?

Lewy pierwszy raz poznał Thomasa przed meczem z Bayernem. Obie drużyny czekały w tunelu na sygnał do wyjścia, niektórzy zawodnicy się rozgrzewali, a inni, ci którzy znali się z jednej reprezentacji, rozmawiali ze sobą i żartowali. On stał sam, wciąż nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim – nowym klubem, kolegami, krajem. W dodatku wychodził w podstawowej jedenastce przeciwko jednemu z największych rywali. Choć był tym wszystkim podekscytowany, to mimo to zżerał go stres, a dosyć chłodna atmosfera jaka wokół niego panowała wcale nie pomagała w utrzymaniu nerwów na wodzy.

To właśnie wtedy pojawił Thomas. Stanął jak gdyby nigdy nic obok i przywitał się krótkim „hej”. Robert mu nie odpowiedział, co pewnie było trochę niemiłe, ale był nieco nieufny wobec kogoś, kto pojawił się tak nagle i to bez żadnego powodu. I uśmiechał się jak głupi do sera. Jeśli miało to mu jakoś pomóc poczuć się lepiej, to efekt był zupełnie odwrotny. Nie był pewny co myśleć ani jak zareagować na fakt, że Thomas się na niego gapi i się do niego szczerzy.

Długo jednak nie musiał tego znosić, sędziowie zaczęli ich wyprowadzać i podczas wychodzenia na boisko stracił Mullera z oczu.

W trakcie meczu wszystko działo się normalnie. Thomas nie gapił się na niego, był skupiony na grze i zachowywał się jak każdy inny przeciwnik. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że rzeczywiście chciał się tylko przywitać i nic poza tym. Dopóki znowu się nie przyczepił w połowie spotkania.

Lewy został sfaulowany, gdy miał okazję do poprowadzenia ataku. Nie było to groźne wejście, ale trochę bolało. Gra na moment została przerwana podczas gdy rozmasowywał sobie bolącą łydkę. Wtedy poczuł za plecami czyjąś obecność i jak ten ktoś pomaga mu wstać. Myślał, że to kolega z drużyny, ale gdy się odwrócił zobaczył stojącego za sobą Thomasa, który pytał, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak – odpowiedział tym razem. – Nic mi nie jest.

\- To dobrze – powiedział z ulgą i uśmiechnął się. – Wystrzeliłeś w górę jak z trampoliny, myślałem, że nieźle się połamałeś.      

\- Nawet już nie boli.

\- Całe szczęście. – Thomas wyglądał jakby chciał gadać dalej, ale popędzający ich sędzia mu na to nie pozwolił. – Nie daj sobie zrobić więcej krzywdy! – zawołał jeszcze na odchodne nim dołączył do swoich kolegów, a do Lewego wreszcie podeszli jego właśni.

Kolejne spotkanie znowu miało miejsce przed meczem. Tak jak poprzednio Thomas przystanął przy nim i przywitał się, tym razem rozpoczynając też rozmowę.

\- Jak myślisz, jaki będzie wynik? – spytał i uśmiechnął się. Lewy nie wiedział co myśleć o tym uśmiechu. Na pewno był przyjemny do oglądania, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest w nim też coś podejrzanego. Z tego powodu odczuwał silną potrzebę uderzenia Mullera w twarz, żeby się tego uśmiechu pozbyć.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pięć do zera dla nas?

Thomas zaśmiał się, jakby to był najlepszy żart, jaki w życiu usłyszał.

\- Ja bym wam pozwolił tyle strzelić, ale nie wiem co na to moi koledzy.

Lewy miał ochotę go zapytać, czemu by na to pozwolił, ale Thomas szybko zmienił temat.

\- Podobają ci się Niemcy? Zadomowiłeś się już?

\- Jest w porządku.

Nie chciał odpowiadać bardziej elokwentnie, nie zamierzał zwierzać się obcej osobie.

\- W porządku? To najlepszy kraj na świecie.

Na pewno umieściłby Niemcy w ścisłej czołówce jeśli chodzi o ulubione kraje, ale dla samego bycia wrednym, nie zamierzał tego przyznawać. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie niemiły, to Muller da mu spokój.

\- No nie wiem. Myślę, że Polska jest jednak lepsza.

\- Jasne, to mój drugi ulubiony kraj – odparł szybko. Zbyt szybko.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Uśmiech Thomasa nieco zmalał po tych słowach, dosyć długo też nic nie odpowiadał tylko spoglądał na niego niezręcznie. Dla Roberta było to nieco dziwne.

\- To co ci się tu najbardziej podoba?

Nie miał nawet szansy odpowiedzieć, bo zaczęli wychodzić na boisko i wkrótce po tym zaczął się mecz. Tym razem praktycznie przez całe spotkanie czuł na sobie wzrok Thomasa, który uśmiechał się ilekroć tylko na niego spojrzał. Nie wiedział, czy ma być przerażony czy odwzajemnić uśmiech.

Myślał, że po spotkaniu będzie już miał spokój. Nic z tych rzeczy. Thomas podbiegł do niego zaraz po końcowym gwizdu, ze swoją koszulką w dłoni, którą wyciągnął w jego stronę.

\- Wymiana? – zapytał z nadzieją głosie.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Ściągnął swój trykot i podał go Mullerowi, który cieszył się jak dziecko.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i uciekł szybko.

\- To było dziwne – stwierdził Łukasz, który podszedł do niego po odejściu Thomasa.

\- Ta – zgodził się i razem ruszyli do szatni.  

To nie był ostatni raz tego dnia, kiedy widział swojego rywala. Zaledwie kilka minut później Muller znalazł się przy ich szatni, cały zdyszany. Nawet się nie zaczął przebierać, a koszulka Lewego tkwiła bezpiecznie u jego pasa, przytrzymywana przez spodenki.

\- Czego znów chcesz? – zapytał Robert.

Thomas uśmiechnął się i pokazał mu telefon, który najwyraźniej trzymał przez cały czas w dłoni.

\- Dasz mi swój numer?

To było ostatnie pytanie, jakie spodziewał się usłyszeć, choć gdy się nad tym zastanowić, to miało trochę sensu. Muller najwyraźniej miał na jego punkcie obsesję, więc naturalnym było, że chciał mieć możliwość komunikacji z nim.

\- Po co? – Wątpił, że otrzyma szczerą odpowiedź, ale musiał zapytać. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem Thomas zachowywał się coraz bardziej niepokojąco. Dalej nie miał pojęcia, czego ten facet od niego chce i wolał być ostrożny. Szczerze wątpił, że Muller okaże się nagle jakimś seryjnym mordercą, ale to że coś knuł było bardziej niż pewne.

\- Żebyśmy mogli przekazywać sobie taktyki swoich drużyn – wyjaśnił entuzjastycznie. – Ja ci powiem, jak zagra Bayern, ty mi powiesz jak zagra Borussia. Przekażemy te informacje naszym trenerom, a oni zmienią taktyki.

\- I wyjdzie na to samo – zauważył. – Nie będziemy znali nawzajem swoich taktyk. 

\- Ale będzie zabawniej, gdy na pięć minut przed meczem trzeba będzie wymyślić nową taktykę. Kto wie, może przerzucą mnie nagle na obronę i będę musiał cię kryć.

\- Na pewno. – Robert zrobił krok w tył w stronę drzwi szatni. – Miło się z tobą gadało.

\- Hej, a numer?! – zawołał za nim, ale Lewy go zignorował.

Kilka minut później, gdy wyszedł spod prysznica dostał kartkę z numerem telefonu i narysowaną uśmiechniętą buźką. Thomas był naprawdę uparty.

Ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, nie wyrzucił kartki z numerem. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co konkretnie jest grane, a jedynym sposobem, by to zrobić, była rozmowa z Mullerem. Może jeśli się postara, to coś z niego wyciśnie.

**„Cieszę się, że napisałeś :) ” „Minął tydzień, myślałem, że wyrzuciłeś karteczkę”**

„Byłem zajęty”

Lewy westchnął i spojrzał za okno. Powinien już dawno spać, rano miał trening, ale coś go podkusiło, by napisać do Thomasa.

**„Byciem gwiazdą? Widziałem mecz, świetnie zagrałeś!”**

„Dzięki”

**„W takim wypadku powinieneś powiedzieć, że ja też dobrze zagrałem :)”**

„Nie oglądałem twojego meczu”

**„Ja każdy twój oglądam”**

„Czemu?”

Trochę poczekał na odpowiedź, tak jakby Muller szukał odpowiedniej.

**„Lubię Borussię”**

„Dlatego grasz w Bayernie. Logiczne”

**„To była nieprzemyślana odpowiedź”**

„Nawet bardzo, ale niech będzie, że ci wierzę”

**„:)” „Co robisz?”**

„Leżę w łóżku”

**„Co za zbieg okoliczności, ja też!”**

„Kto by pomyślał”

**„Zamierzasz iść spać?”**

„Tak, więc gdybyś dał mi zasnąć, byłbym wdzięczny”

Co prawda to on zaczął rozmowę, a nie Thomas, ale chwilowo postanowił to zignorować. Może jeśli będzie wobec niego jeszcze większym dupkiem, to przestanie go zaczepiać.

**„Też mam jutro rano trening” „Ale lubię trenować, więc nie mam nic przeciwko”**

„Daj mi spać, Muller”

**„Skoro nalegasz, Lewdkowski” „Cholera, jak się pisze twoje nazwisko?”**

„Lewandowski. To nie jest trudne”

**„Dla mnie jest! Będę cię nazywał Lewy. Ktoś już tak cię nazywa?”**

„Wszyscy”

**„Oh. To może Bobby? Musimy mieć dla siebie przezwiska jak na przyjaciół przystało”**

Wiec to o to chodziło. O ile Thomas teraz był poważny. Chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Co prawda wciąż nie wiedział, czemu akurat z nim, skoro grają dla dwóch różnych klubów i mają ze sobą ograniczony kontakt. 

„Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi”

Musiał ostudzić jego zapał zanim za bardzo się z nim zapędzi.

**„A chcesz być?”**

„Chcę spać”

**„To dobranoc, Bobby”**

„Nie nazywaj mnie tak”

**„Przepraszam” „Ale to nie było nie, prawda?”**

„Dobranoc, Muller”

**„Dobranoc, Bobby :)”**

„凸”

**„:(”**

 To nie była ich ostatnia rozmowa. W ciągu kolejnych kilku tygodniu rozmawiali stosunkowo często, z każdym dniem coraz częściej, a przed meczami życzyli sobie nawet powodzenia.  Lewy odkrył, że Thomas jest całkiem sympatyczny, gdy się już do niego przyzwyczaił. Miło też było mieć kolejnego znajomego choć Muller upierał się na termin „przyjaciele”. Pod tym względem nadal był irytujący.

Nie powiedział nikomu z kolegów, że utrzymuje kontakt z Thomasem. Nikt by go za to nie zlinczował, nikogo by też pewnie to nie obeszło, ale nie chciał się tym za bardzo chwalić. Powiedział tylko swojej rodzinie i kilku przyjaciołom z Polski.

Nie wiedział jak to było z drugiej strony, ale skoro piłkarze obu drużyn nie wymienili się jeszcze informacjami, to Thomas pewnie też nikomu nie powiedział.

Dosyć niespodziewanie odkrył, że te wszystkie podchody od pierwszego meczu to nic innego niż flirt. Pewnie jeszcze długo by do tego dochodził, gdyby pewnego dnia Thomas zwyczajnie nie przegiął.

Był dzień wolny, Lewy jadł właśnie śniadanie, gdy na telefon przyszła mu wiadomość, a raczej zdjęcie. Gdy zobaczył selfie Mullera, na którym pozował bez koszulki, omal nie wypluł przeżuwanego właśnie jedzenia.

Chwilę później dotarła kolejna wiadomość.

**„Pomyliłem numery :D”**

Coś jednak Robertowi mówiło, że wcale nie pomylił, a to za sprawą pewnej żółto-czarnej koszulki znajdującej się w rogu zdjęcia, z nazwiskiem które kończyło się na „ski”. Oczywiście to mógł przypadek, ale nie wierzył w przypadki. Poza tym jaka była szansa na to, że sfotografuje akurat jego koszulkę meczową i że przez pomyłkę wyśle zdjęcie akurat do niego? Jego zdaniem zerowa.

Jego podejrzenia tylko się potwierdziły, gdy jakiś czas później dostał wiele mówiącą wiadomość.

**„Jestem w Dortmundzie, chcesz gdzieś wyskoczyć?”**

Jako że nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty, od razu się zgodził. Po tym jak dostał wiadomość ze zdjęciem, nie rozmawiali o tym ani razu, ale teraz zamierzał poruszyć ten temat. Chciał wciągnąć Thomasa w pułapkę, z której nie będzie miał szans uciec.

\- To co właściwie robisz w Dortmundzie? – zapytał, gdy spotkali się pod hotelem ,w którym zatrzymał się Muller.

\- Muszę załatwić parę spraw – odparł i z uśmiechem rozpostarł ramiona. – Nie uściskasz przyjaciela?

\- Nie – odparł i wrócił do swojego samochodu. – Wsiadasz?

Thomas szybko dołączył do niego w środku.

\- Dziwnie z tobą gadać gdzieś indziej niż poza stadionem – stwierdził, gdy ruszyli.

Lewy musiał przyznać mu rację. Pierwszy raz spotkali się w miejscu publicznym, bez żadnego meczu, który byłby powodem spotkania. Thomas  wyglądał zupełnie jak nie on w zwykłych ciuchach, a i on czuł się dziwnie nagi bez swojego trykotu.

\- Taa. Następnym razem musimy założyć klubowe koszulki.

\- Nie odpędzilibyśmy się od fanów.

\- A teraz się odpędzimy? Co w ogóle chcesz robić?

\- Będę ci mówił, gdzie skręcać. Umiesz grać w kręgle?

Tym sposobem skończyli w kręgielni, którą prowadził jakiś kumpel Thomasa. Mieli cały budynek dla siebie, a ponieważ był środek dnia, Lewy domyślił się, że wszystko musiało być zaplanowane z wyprzedzeniem. Nikt w ciągu godziny nie wyrzuciłby z kręgielni wszystkich klientów tylko dlatego, bo kumpel o to prosi.

Ze względu na nowy dowód, Robert zrezygnował z rozmowy i postanowił zagrać według zasad Thomasa. Już po pół godziny cieszył się, że nie zamienił tego spotkania w potencjalną kłótnie, bo bawili się świetnie. Obaj nie umieli grać w kręgle, ale zabawnie było śmiać się nawzajem ze swoich porażek albo popychać się, by przeciwnik rzucił jeszcze gorzej niż normalnie.

Po dwóch godzinach takiej zabawy postanowili zrobić krótką przerwę. Wzięli coś do picia i usiedli na jednej z wielu wolnych ławek, w tle leciała muzyka, którą kolega Thomasa zostawił włączoną zanim ich tu samych zostawił.

\- Było fajnie – stwierdził zdyszany Thomas i napił się wody. Lewy trąciło łokciem, powodując tym samym, że oblał sobie koszulkę. – Hej!

\- To też było fajne – zaśmiał się i odwrócił nim sam się napił. Gdy znowu spojrzał na Mullera, ten uśmiechał się głupkowato. – Co?

\- Nic – odparł i szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Po prostu…

\- Tak?

\- Nie ważne – zrezygnował jednak i powrócił do picia.

Lewy wzruszył ramionami i wstał z ławki, by poćwiczyć jeszcze grę przed kolejną rundą. Ale nie tylko o to mu chodziło, chciał mieć kolejne potwierdzenie tego, że Thomas jakimś cudem się w nim zabujał już po pierwszym spotkaniu. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale zawsze lepiej jest mieć więcej argumentów. Póki co miał tylko nadmierną ekscytację w czasie zwykłej rozmowy i to nieszczęsne zdjęcie, którego dalej nie usunął ze swojego telefonu. Nie zamierzał się do tego komuś przyznawać. Jeśli Thomas też mu się w jakimś stopniu podobał, to zamierzał to zachować dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie.

Na szczęście okazało się, że miał rację co do tego zauroczenia. Thomas pewnie myślał, że jest sprytny ze swoim flirtowaniem, ale nawet się nie połapał, że Robert go teraz podpuszczał i celowo się do niego odwracał plecami i inną częścią ciała.

Nie widział go, ale czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Ilekroć spoglądał za siebie, Thomas szybko odwracał wzrok albo udawał, że coś sprawdza w telefonie. Subtelności nie miał za grosz, jak mógł się tak późno we wszystkim zorientować?

\- Dołączysz? – zapytał w pewnym momencie. W czasie swojego krótkiego treningu udało mu się wywołać na twarzy Mullera taką czerwień, że nawet pomidor byłby zazdrosny.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut. Strasznie się zmęczyłem.

Chyba poszło mu aż za dobrze.

\- Okej. To ja dołączę do ciebie – zdecydował i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył nerwowość w ruchach Thomasa. Zabawnie było się z nim droczyć, zwłaszcza że sam to na siebie ściągnął. Mógł być bardziej subtelny albo bardziej bezpośredni, zamiast tego wolał bawić się w jakieś dziwne podchody. Nie dziwił się takiemu podejściu, ale oszczędziłoby to im obu czasu, gdyby po prostu się przyznał do tego, co czuje.

Myślał, że Thomas w końcu się przełamie, że zauważy jego dziwne zachowanie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Gdy odkrył, że Muller się w nim zakochał, Lewy nawet przez chwilę nie przypuszczał, że to on będzie musiał pchnąć fabułę do przodu.

\- Jak na kogoś tak energicznego jesteś strasznie nieśmiały – stwierdził niespodziewanie Robert.

\- Co?

Thomas wreszcie na niego spojrzał, więc wykorzystał moment i złapał go za kark, całując go szybko w usta. Zaraz potem go wpuścił, by biedak nie wpadł w zbyt wielki szok, którego doznał tak czy inaczej.

\- Co? – powtórzył jego słowa Lewy i uśmiechnął się. – Nie tego przypadkiem chciałeś?

\- Ale jak… - wydukał. Chyba pierwszy raz zabrakło mu języka w gębie.

\- Jak się dowiedziałem? Nie było trudno, nawet jeśli starałeś się flirtować tak, bym się nie połapał. Możesz powtórzyć jaki był w tym cel? Chyba nie dosłyszałem za pierwszym razem.

\- Żaden, myślałem, że się nie zorientujesz – wyznał zawstydzony.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mogłem sobie marzyć albo wyobrażać nie wiadomo co, ale nie sądziłem, że to się kiedyś spełni. Pomyślałem, że flirt będzie najbliższym tego, czego nie mogę mieć.

\- Nie byłeś zbyt subtelny.

\- A ty nie jesteś zły – zauważył i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Myślałem, że będziesz.

\- Może na początku zareagowałbym inaczej, ale na żadnym etapie nie byłbym zły.

Lewy widział, jak oczy Thomasa zaczynają się wręcz błyszczeć z nadziei.

\- Inaczej?

\- Pewnie bym ci powiedział, że nie masz co liczyć – wyjaśnił.

\- A teraz co mówisz?

\- A jak myślisz?

Thomas szykował się do powiedzenia czegoś, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował i niepewnie przysunął się bliżej. Tym razem to on zainicjował pocałunek, ale Lewy szybko się znudził tym przerażonym podejściem i wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, powalając drugiego mężczyznę na ławkę i całując go zachłannie.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co chciałem wcześniej powiedzieć? – zapytał nagle Thomas, nieco psując tym samym atmosferę.

\- Co takiego?

\- Uwielbiam twój uśmiech.

Lewy nigdy się tak szybko nie uśmiechnął na czyjeś życzenie.

Kontynuowali ich małe schadzki. Co jakieś dwa lub trzy tygodnie, zależnie od natłoku meczów, Thomas leciał do Dortmundu albo Lewy do Monachium. Przez jakiś czas taki układ działa, ale w końcu zaczął być meczący. Chcieli spotykać się więcej, ale nie mieli na to czasu. W dodatku ciężko było ukrywać związek przed kolegami i prasą, skoro co jakiś czas wyjeżdżało się do innego miasta, co gazety w końcu podchwyciły. Plotki o transferze Lewandowskiego do Bayernu pojawiły się jak grzyby po deszczu. O dziwo Thomasa nikt nie podejrzewał o zmianę stron, pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie chciał uwierzyć, że wychowanek Bayernu mógłby tak zdradzić ten klub.

Spotkanie podczas meczu było nie do zniesienia. Lewy zawsze miał ochotę grać w piłkę, ale tego dnia najchętniej nie wychodziłby na boisko. Z tego co później usłyszał, Thomas miał podobny problem. Ale zagrali obaj, zapominając na moment o tym, co ich łączy.

Gdy pojawiła się możliwość przejścia do Bayernu nie wahał się długo. Kończył mu się kontrakt, a na horyzoncie czekał lepszy klub, który da mu więcej możliwości rozwoju i sukcesów. Z bólem serca pożegnał się z Dortmundem i niedługo później znalazł się w Monachium.

Gdy kolejny raz wychodzili z Thomasem na boisko, tak jak te kilka lat temu po pierwszym spotkaniu, byli już w jednej drużynie. To było naprawdę miłe uczucie.


End file.
